It's Back
by minichurros123
Summary: An old enemy has figured out a way to bring back the Red Death and it requires Hiccup. Now everyone one must protect Hiccup from this enemy.


**A/N: Hey peoples, I'm posting this story for now until I can get some ideas for my other story Restricted. I'm for some reason having writer's block on that story but I think I'll get inspired by something. Enjoy!**

It's Back Ch1: Nightmare

Third Person's P.O.V.

The spring breeze blew through Hiccup's hair as Toothless flew around Berk. it had been about a year since dragons were first welcomed to the island and right now, everything was peaceful. There hadn't been any attacks on Berk, no dragons were on a rampage, even the twins seemed to be calm. It was moments like these that Hiccup enjoyed the most because he didn't have to deal with anything and it put his father in a better mood.

"What do you wanna do today, bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless seemed to think for a second before he took to the forest. He flew down in between the trees and landed in the cove. They hadn't been there for a while and Toothless just wanted a day to relax and to have Hiccup to himself. For the past couple of days, Hiccup had been spending a lot of time with his friends in training or just hanging out with them so Toothless got stuck with the other dragons. It was nice to have some dragon company every once in a while but he liked Hiccup's company better.

"A nice quiet day at the cove," Hiccup said, "I like it."

Toothless turned to Hiccup and pounced on the boy, brushing Hiccup's ticklish areas with his snout. Hiccup laughed as he squirmed under the large reptile. Toothless discovered Hiccup's ticklish areas one day and now would have tickle fights with the boy, but the only problem was that Toothless didn't have any ticklish spots so it was pretty much torture for Hiccup.

"No, bud…please…stop!" Hiccup laughed and had to stop in between some of his words to breathe.

Toothless went on for a couple more minutes and then stopped to let the Viking catch a breather. The Night Fury laughed as Hiccup sat up, playfully glaring at the dragon.

"I hate how you know where my ticklish spots are."

Hiccup stood up and walked over to where Toothless had made himself comfortable. Toothless moved his wing and Hiccup leaned against the dragon's side, pulling out his sketchbook and a charcoal pencil he kept in his vest pocket and looked around for anything interesting to draw. He began to draw Astrid and Toothless watched with curiosity. He loved to watch Hiccup make a bunch of lines and shapes into pictures. Toothless hadn't really seen any of the other Vikings do art this well besides Bucket. All over Hiccup's bedroom and his little room in the shop were drawings and sketches Hiccup had done over the years. You could tell that he'd improved over the years. The drawings were mainly Toothless and some new invention designs but in a box under Hiccup's bed were drawings he'd made of Astrid and a woman Toothless hadn't seen on the island before. She had very long brown hair like Hiccup's in two very long braids, a narrow face, big green eyes like Hiccup's, and she was smaller than the other Viking women on Berk but Toothless never asked who she was. Those drawings were in that box for a reason.

"How's it look, bud?" Hiccup asked, holding up the drawing for Toothless to get a better look at.

This drawing was just Astrid's face but it was a lot like the real deal. Toothless nodded his head to say that it was good. The Viking flipped to a new page and began drawing the cove. He'd tried drawing the cove many times before but he just couldn't get it quite right. Time passed and both dragon and his rider were asleep.

Stoick was only slightly worried after not seeing Hiccup for most of the afternoon but when dusk came, he began asking his son's friends and Gobber if they've seen Hiccup. Most of them said no and then he went to Astrid who was spending time with her Nadder by her house.

"Hey chief," Astrid greeted.

"Hello Astrid, by any chance, did you see Hiccup today?"

"Earlier in the afternoon. Said he was gonna spend the day with Toothless."

"Alright, thank you."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just haven't seen Hiccup since this morning and I'm starting to worry. Nobody's seen him or Toothless."

"I can go look for them for you," Astrid said.

"That would be great. Thank you Astrid," Stoick said and flew off on Thornado.

Astrid strapped on Stormfly's saddle and took off for the forest. She remembered the location of the cove that Hiccup and Toothless still kept secret and guided Stormfly until they landed. Astrid looked around until she spotted a black mass on the other side of the pond. She walked over to find a sleeping Toothless curled up around Hiccup, who had fallen asleep with his sketchbook open in his lap. Toothless stirred slightly and opened his eyes a slit but when he saw it was just Astrid, he fell back asleep. The blonde rubbed the ebony dragon on the head and picked up the sketchbook. It was a drawing of the cove and it looked really good. Astrid flipped back a page to find herself and she was surprised she wasn't looking in a mirror. She flipped another page to find a sketch of Toothless sleeping on his rock. Astrid continued flipping pages to look at the other drawings. The book was almost full of drawings and sketches and Astrid was amazed with all of them, though she did find it slightly weird that Hiccup had been drawing her while she wasn't looking. Astrid closed the book and placed it back onto Hiccup's lap. The girl didn't know whether to wake them or just leave and tell Stoick where they were. Hiccup did look cute while he was sleeping. She decided to wake him since it was dusk and with the weather on Berk, it would get cold soon. Astrid shook Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hiccup, wake up."

Hiccup stirred and mumbled,

"Five more minutes."

Astrid rolled her eyes and saw Toothless lift his head, yawning and stretching his front legs like a cat. He saw Astrid having trouble getting Hiccup up and stood, causing the boy to fall on his back and wake up.

"Really Toothless?" Hiccup yawned and sat up, rubbing one of his eyes.

"At least he got you up," Astrid said.

"Oh, hey Astrid didn't know you'd be here," Hiccup said, smoothing his hair slightly since part of it was sticking up.

"Your father was looking for you. He said he was worried because he hadn't seen you or Toothless since this morning," Astrid explained.

"Better head back then. That was good nap though." Hiccup stood and stretched his arms.

Toothless made a noise of agreement and stretched his back legs. Hiccup climbed on and Astrid onto her own dragon. They took off to the village and found Stoick by the docks. The two landed and Stoick sighed with relief.

"I see you found. Where were you?" Stoick asked as the two teens climbed off their dragons.

"At the cove with Toothless," Hiccup said, petting said dragon on the head.

"The cove?"

"The place where I kept Toothless when dragons weren't exactly friends with us," Hiccup explained.

"Oh, well, dinner's gonna be starting soon in the Great Hall and I didn't want you to be missing that," Stoick said, "With your size you need to eat."

"Okay, we'll make sure to get to the Great Hall for dinner," Hiccup said and him and Astrid left the docks.

The two went to the academy since no one was there and just hung out.

"So, is everything good at home?" Hiccup asked.

"Everything's good, it's just the house is a mess but spring cleaning's coming up and I know every Viking on Berk is gonna be cleaning," Astrid said.

"The one week we use to clean everything, including taking a bath," Hiccup said.

"At least it'll start to smell fresh," Astrid said.

"Yeah, and I think it'll go by much faster with the dragons' help."

"Or they could make more of a mess."

"That too."

They heard the bell for dinner and took off on their dragons to the Great Hall where every Viking was going. Astrid and Hiccup got their food and went to the back where their usual table was and found the others already there. Their dragons sat about the area around the table and were eating out of their barrel of fish. Toothless and Stormfly spotted their barrels and went to chow down while Hiccup and Astrid sat down at the table with their friends. Ruffnut scooped some of the stew into her spoon, bent it back slightly, and fired it at her unsuspecting brother. Tuff looked surprised when the stew hit his forehead but then fired back. Ruff ducked and the stew hit Snotlout straight in the face, stopping the Jorgenson boy from flirting with Astrid. Everyone went silent at the table as Snotlout glared at Tuff and clenched his hands into fists.

"Tuffnut, you're gonna get it!" Snotlout screamed and leapt over Ruffnut.

Tuffnut let out a girly scream and ducked under the table, away from Snotlout. Fishlegs quickly got up from the table as Tuff popped up next to him and Snotlout jumped onto the table, rocking it slightly. Tuff got up from the table when Snotlout jumped at him again and ran to the other side. Astrid and Hiccup got up from the table to join Fishlegs and Ruffnut on the sidelines as Snotlout waited on one side of the table and Tuff on the other.

"Will you guys cut it out before you get in trouble?" Astrid asked, annoyed, "I also want to eat my dinner."

"Just let me beat Tuff to a pulp and then you can go back to your dinner," Snotlout growled, looking ready to jump over the entire table and tackle the blonde boy.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Stoick stood with his arms crossed, looking rather annoyed with the two boys.

"This bug flung stew into my face," Snotlout complained, pointing at Tuffnut.

"Only because I was trying to fling it at Ruff because she flung some at me," Tuff accused.

"Don't bring me into this!" Ruff said.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, you'll be cleaning the barns for the next week," Stoick ordered.

"But-," Snotlout started but one glare from Stoick shut him right up.

Stoick walked back to his table and all the teens sat back down.

"Great, thanks to you two idiots I'm stuck on barn duty," Snotlout complained.

"Hey, we're on it too!" Ruff said.

"Well, if you guys didn't act like eight year olds, you wouldn't be on barn duty," Astrid said, eating a spoonful of her stew which wasn't knocked over in the commotion.

"Astrid's right," Hiccup said.

Astrid smiled at him for taking her side.

There was, thankfully, no more trouble after that and they all ate their stew in peace. When they finished, they all headed for their houses for the night.

"Hey Astrid, do you wanna join me and Toothless for our night flight?" Hiccup asked since they were the last ones to leave the table.

"Sure, just meet me at my house," Astrid smiled and headed outside with Stormfly.

Stoick saw the whole thing and smiled. Everyone in the village knew Hiccup liked Astrid and Astrid liked Hiccup yet they weren't dating, or were they and they were keeping it a secret? No, Stoick was just being paranoid. The chief left the Great Hall and walked back home. Hiccup left with Toothless after that and flew to Astrid's house. The Viking girl was just finishing unstrapping the saddle on Stormfly when Toothless landed.

"Ready to go?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid nodded and climbed on behind Hiccup. When Toothless took off, Astrid wrapped her arms tightly around Hiccup's waist, causing both of them to blush but it felt right so Astrid didn't let go. It was a crescent moon and in about a week it would be a full moon. The stars shined brightly and there were only a few clouds but they didn't ruin the sky's beauty. Astrid rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulder and sighed.

"The sky sure is beautiful tonight," Astrid commented.

"She sure is," Hiccup said in a slight daze.

"What?"

Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized what he'd just said.

"Uh, I uh, mean it, it sure is," Hiccup stuttered and blushed crimson.

They enjoyed the silence as Toothless flew, beating his wings every once in a while. They finally landed back at Astrid's house and they both got off. Hiccup walked Astrid to the door.

"Thanks for the night flight," Astrid said.

"You're welcome."

Astrid leaned in and kissed Hiccup for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Good night Hiccup."'

"Night Astrid."

Astrid went inside and Hiccup stood on the doorstep for a couple minutes, stuck in a daze.

"Wow," Hiccup whispered and walked down the steps to Toothless, "Let's get home before my dad starts to worry."

Toothless flew to the Haddock household and walked inside with Hiccup. Stoick sat by the fireplace, poking the fire.

"Finally dropped Astrid off back home?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?"

"Dad, why would you even-,"

"Hiccup, a girl like that only comes once in a lifetime," Stoick said, finally looking his son in the face.

Hiccup nodded and went up to his room with Toothless following behind. Hiccup removed the flying gear from Toothless and laid down in his bed, blowing out the candle.

"Night bud."

Toothless cooed to Hiccup and breathed flames onto his rock to warm it up before lying down. Hiccup listened to Toothless' breathing as a soothing sound until his eye lids shut, taking him off to dreamland.

"_You better run Hiccup," a voice taunted and Hiccup tried to find who it was coming from, but there was nobody in sight on the old desolate dragon nest._

_It was weird. There were no remains from the dragon queen even though it should've taken years to clean up the bones. The ground began to shake and Hiccup lost his balance, falling down as two stone pillars formed from the ground. Runes made from pure white sand were drawn between the two rock pillars and the ground finally stopped shaking. Hiccup walked over and read the runes._

'_The killer's blood shall be the dead's breath of life.'_

_After Hiccup finished the sentence, blood seemed to drip from Hiccup's hand and onto the runes. He backed away from the runes as the earth began to shake again. The ground cracked where the scarlet runes were. Out it came, head first something Hiccup thought he'd never see again. The Red Death, completely flesh and blood and alive._

"_No," Hiccup breathed._

_This couldn't be real! He and Toothless had killed the Red Death in a big fiery explosion on this very spot. Why was it back? The devil dragon roared and looked at Hiccup with its small eyes. It opened its mouth and Hiccup could see the green gas that ignited the fire in the back of its throat._

Hiccup's eyes snapped opened and he sat up quickly, breathing hard and feeling his body drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw his room, saw Toothless awake and sitting by his bed with worry in his eyes. The boy heard his father rushing up the stairs to his room and then he saw Stoick, his hair not in its usual braid and all ruffled from sleep, finally reach the top of the steps.

"Hiccup, are you alright? I heard Toothless jumping around up here, roaring and probably waking up the neighbors," Stoick said, walking up to Hiccup's bedside.

Hiccup just shook his and Stoick sat down next to the boy on the edge of the bed. Toothless was nudging Hiccup until Hiccup finally responded and laid his hand on Toothless' snout. His heart was still racing.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Y, yeah."

"Do you wanna talk about it? It helps."

Hiccup nodded his head and took in a couple deep breathes to slow his racing heart and clam his nerves.

'None of it was real,' he said inside his head.

Hiccup told his father everything that had happened, starting with the voice and ending with how the Red Death was about to shoot him with fire.

"It wasn't real, son, it wasn't real. You and Toothless killed the Red Death and it won't be coming back," Stoick reassured, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah it was all just a nightmare," Hiccup said.

"I better be heading back to bed," Stoick said, standing up from the bed.

"Wait."

Hiccup grabbed one of Stoick's fingers with his small hand. Stoick stopped and looked at the boy.

"Can you stay?" Hiccup asked reluctantly.

Stoick nodded.

"Just let me go grab a chair."

Sure it was dark but with the moonlight streaming in from Hiccup's window, Stoick could still see the slight fear in Hiccup's forest green eyes. Hiccup let go of Stoick's finger and he grabbed the boy's desk chair, pulling it to the bedside. He sat down and Hiccup laid back down, resting his head against his pillow. He grabbed his father's finger and Stoick grabbed the boy's small hand in both of his large ones. After maybe an hour, Hiccup fell into a light sleep and Stoick relaxed slightly. Toothless was asleep now on Hiccup's feet. It was a good thing Toothless was here. Stoick leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. Even when he was asleep, he never let go of Hiccup's hand.

**A/N: So what did you think? Tell me in the comments and there will be more. **


End file.
